1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a renewable energy system and more specifically it relates to a traffic powered renewable energy system for generating electricity from traffic on roadways and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
With the rising economic and environmental impact of fossil fuel based energy, there has been a heightened interest in recent years in renewable energy sources. Such energy sources generally include solar power, wind power and the like. However, these sources of renewable energy suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, solar power is entirely dependent on constant UV exposure and thus is not capable of 24-hour functioning. Similarly, wind power depends on favorable wind conditions for power generation.
While such systems have been in use for years with some success, it would be preferable to provide a renewable energy source which is capable of generating electricity at all hours of the day or night and without dependency on unpredictable weather elements. Such a system would allow for more efficient and consistent generation of power.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved traffic powered renewable energy system for generating electricity from traffic on roadways and the like.